Surprise Christmas Party
by DeathRavenLove
Summary: A romantic night for Sasuke and Naruto. But Kiba is going to ruin their fun with a Surprise Christmas Party. Will Naruto and Sasuke be able to turn the tables? SasuNaru, slight KakaIru, Oneshot, Christmas Fic


**A/N: Hello Everyone!!! This is my first fanfic, and I hope you all like it! Wait! Don't walk away just because I said that! Come back!!!!!! That's right, you better come back. I don't consider myself as an experienced writer, but I'll try my best for this fic. This is a present for Naruto, Sasuke, and all you wonderful people who will review this. Enjoy and please review! **

**Disclaimer: This Christmas fic goes especially to you K. Masashi! Thanks for creating a wonderful anime!****

* * *

**

Naruto and Sasuke both sat at the table, side by side, in Sasuke's mansion. It was Christmas Eve, and it was snowing outside. Sasuke looked at Naruto, and smiled. Naruto had wanted a peaceful Christmas dinner, and this was quite romantic. Sasuke brought Naruto into a kiss, and when he pulled out, he said, "I can't believe I agreed to let you pick what we were going to eat."

Naruto looked at the ramen on the table and asked, "What's wrong with ramen for a Christmas dinner?" His mouth had curled up into a pout, and Sasuke kissed him again.

"Oh nothing, maybe it's the fact that we have it every night."

Naruto giggled, and this time, he brought his lips to the pale boy's mouth.

Just as they were about to eat, the doorbell of the Uchiha house rang. Naruto sighed, and got up to get it. When he neared the door, he could hear the distinct sound of barking. Naruto swung the door open and yelled, "Merry Christmas, Kiba!"

Kiba stood at the door with a big grin, and held out a gift. "Yo, Merry Christmas, dude." Naruto thanked him, and took the gift to place it under the tree. Kiba followed him in, and fell onto the couch, letting Akamaru wander wherever the little dog felt like going. "So," Kiba said from the couch, "when's the party starting?"

"What party?"

"Dude, your Christmas Party."

Naruto looked at Kiba in shock. He didn't plan a Christmas party. Naruto got really mad, that they were going to have a party on a night he had planned for to be romantic. "SASUKE!!!!!"

Sasuke poked his head out and said, "What is it, dobe?"

Naruto poked Sasuke and asked, "Did you plan a Christmas party?!" Sasuke only shook his head, and Naruto turned to Kiba. "See!"

Kiba shook his head, and said, "The other will be so disappointed."

"What others?"

Suddenly the doorbell rang, and Naruto ran to the door. Naruto opened it, and saw Neji, TenTen, Shikamaru, Hinata, Shino, Choji, and Rock Lee, all shouting, "Merry Christmas Naruto!"

"Merry Christmas!" Naruto shouted. "Now get out of my house!" Naruto tried to slam the door on them, but Shikamaru's foot was holding the door open. "Yo Shikamaru, ca you move your foot so I can slam the door on you guys? Wait! Bring Kiba outside with you."

"Sorry Naruto," Shikamaru said, as he punched the door, throwing Naruto back onto the floor. All of their friends walked in and joined Kiba on the couch.

"Wow, it's a Christmas miracle," Kiba said while pointing to Shikamaru. "You're not lazy!"

"Don't get used to it," Shikamaru said, as he smiled at Naruto getting off of the floor.

"OUT!!!!" Naruto yelled at his surprise house guests. "Sasuke and I wanted a romantic dinner with each other. Not with friends."

"Don't worry, Naruto," Neji said as he sat right next to TenTen. "Go eat your dinner of ramen. We will just be here watching T.V."

Before Naruto had a chance to respond, the doorbell rang again. This time, Sasuke went to get it. When he opened the door, he saw Sakura and Ino dressed like angels.

"Merry Christmas, Sasuke!" they said as Sasuke slammed the door in their face. Sasuke turned around to go back to his lover, when the doorbell rang again. Sasuke sighed, but he opened the door, and let Kakashi and Iruka in.

"Iruka!" Naruto said as he ran over and hugged the academy teacher. Sasuke walked behind Naruto and held him from the back, just like what Kakashi was doing to Iruka.

"Careful Naruto," Iruka said like he was teasing. "Sasuke might get jealous."

Sasuke and Naruto both blushed as Kakashi grabbed Iruka's cheek. "Or I might get jealous," Kakashi teased, as his mask met with Iruka's lips. Suddenly the doorbell rang, again, and Naruto went to get it.

"Merry Christmas, Naruto!" Sakura and Ino said, as Naruto slammed the door in their face.

"Naruto!" Kakashi said, as he let go of Iruka. Kakashi opened the door for Sakura and Ino, and continued yelling at Naruto. "I know women are inferior, but it doesn't me they can't come in." Just about every women started to glare at Kakashi, as he sat down on the chair with Iruka on his lap.

"OUT!!!" Naruto yelled. "All of you! I just want a nice Christmas dinner with Sasuke. I don't want a Christmas Party, so all of you out!" By the end of this, Naruto's face was all red, and Sasuke was trying to comfort him.

No one had really been paying attention to Naruto's meltdown, as they were all watching Sasuke's T.V. Sasuke smirked a little and whispered into Naruto's ears, "How about we skip the traditions?"

Naruto looked back at Sasuke, with a pout, and asked, "What do you mean?"

Sasuke smiled slyly, and lead Naruto towards the closet. No one had really been paying attention, but about 10 minutes later, they started to hear a moan.

Everyone stared at the closet, as they heard even more moans of pleasure. Kakashi tapped Iruka on the shoulder, and practically dragged him to Sasuke and Naruto's bedroom.

"OH MY GOD!" Kiba yelled. "They are doing it in the closet! They are torturing us! Have they no shame!" No one else seemed to really care as Neji picked up the remote, and turned up the volume.

* * *

"So, Naruto? Do you like your Christmas Present?" 

"I love it Sasuke. And I think we got back at Kiba for the Surprise Christmas Party."


End file.
